Assassin's Creed One Shots
by xXShokubeniXDieXx
Summary: A mix of romance and fun and silliness with your favorite Assassin's Creed characters in many one shots! Includes Assassins and Templars and you are the star! You x Various Assassins/Templars/etc.
1. Pokemon Go Go Go! (Modern AU)

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters!

* * *

"I never understood this game at first but then Arno showed it to me and I can't help but find so many cute Pokemon," Elise replied as she scrolled through the Pokemon she caught the last few days.

"It was strange to me at first but Jacob insisted that I download it myself and so far it's interesting," Evie replied, "I must admit, this is the most exercise I've seen Jacob get in over a week!"

Elise giggled as she walked alongside her friend, "I can say the same about Arno!"

Ezio had the bright idea to have a meetup in in one of the parks with all their friends to catch Pokemon. Everyone thought it was a great idea since it would get them all out and enjoy the summer weather they've been having. Elise and Evie entered the entrance of the park to see all the guys scattered in different parts of the park.

"Find anything yet, fratello!?" Ezio shouted over to Altair.

Altair looked over at his friend and glared at him slightly, "All I keep finding are damn Pidgeys!"

"I'm running into Rattatas!" Edward growled as he walked in a different direction.

"I dunno what you guys are talking about! I keep finding damn Zubats!" Jacob whined.

Ezio then looked over at Connor who had a wide grin on his face," What did you find, Connor?"

Connor looked up with his chocolate eyes, the grin still wide, "I caught another Pidgey to add to the others!"

"You already have damn near twenty of those birds! Get rid of them and use them for candy!" Arno chastised.

"No way! I value every Pokemon I catch," Connor answered proudly while holding his phone close to him and began to walk off in a different direction.

The girls began to laugh at the boys' antics and approached them. Arno noticed Elise and Evie and walked over to them with a smile. Elise hugged Arno close and gave him a kiss then looked at him with blue eyes.

"You boys look like you're having fun," Elise chuckled.

"We've been at this for about fifteen minutes and we keep running into the same things," Arno laughed while scracthing the back of his head then the three of them looked at Edward shouting.

"Holy shit, I found a Growlithe!" Edward shouted.

"What!? Where!?" Altair gasped as he ran over to Edward.

"Three hundred meters over there!" Edward replied pointing to his left.

"That Puppy Pokemon is mine!" Ezio announced proudly.

"No way! It's mine!" Altair growled pushing Ezio a little.

"Screw you, guys! I'm catching it first!" Jacob snapped as he pushed over Edward and Ezio and made a mad dash to where the Growlithe was.

"Screw you too, Frye!" Altair shouted as he began to chase after Jacob.

Ezio and Edward scrambled to their feet from the grass and began to run after Jacob as well, being far behind Altair now. Arno, Elise and even Evie couldn't help but howl with laughter as the four of them began to run around in circles and act like catching the Pokemon was dire.

"They do realize that they each can catch one, right?" Elise asked as she looked up at Arno.

"Yeah, they do but you know how competitive they can get," Arno chuckled.

"I won't be surprised if one of them comes out with a black eye," Evie sighed while shaking her head.

"Hey! I caught Growlithe!" the familiar voice of Connor chirped happily.

"What the hell, Connor!?" Ezio shouted, "How did you catch it already!?"

"I knew there was one over here," Connor replied with a victorious smile.

"We can still find him, lads!" Edward cheered, "Come on! I'm sure we will find more by the lake too!"

Arno, Elise and Evie watched at the guys continued to walked around in circles the scurry towards where the lake was. Elise glanced down at her phone then gasped and held her phone up to Arno.

"Mon amour, look!" Elise replied excitedly, "It's Eevee! Let's go find Eevee!"

Elise grabbed Arno's hand and raced off leaving Evie completely confused. She was about to call out to Elise saying that she was right here but then looked down at her phone to see that a Pokemon had popped up. She tapped on the little brown pocket monster to see that the Pokemon was named Eevee. Evie couldn't help but think the Pokemon looked absolutely adorable and decided to catch it. She the concentrated and threw a Pokeball at the creature. After two shakes, the Eevee was caught. This was the first Pokemon Evie has caught and felt a little ecstatic. She then noticed she could nickname her Pokemon. She pressed the edit button only to name it "Evie." She chuckled to herself then joined her friends in the hunt for more Pokemon.

* * *

A/N: I had this idea while I was out on my walk and playing Pokemon Go. I had to get home immediately and write this since I was laughing my butt off XD I hope you guys enjoyed this!


	2. Echoes of Time (DesmondAltair x Reader)

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters!

"So is it true, (Y/n)?" Rebecca asked with a small giggle.

You looked over at the computer whiz and cocked an eyebrow, "Is what true?"

"That you have a crush on Desmond?" Rebecca replied with a smirk.

A blush immediately heated up your face and cleared your throat, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Though Rebecca wasn't wrong with what you felt about Desmond. You have had a huge crush on him ever since you met him at Abstergo Industries and even escaping with him and Lucy. Though with the situation at the time, you didn't think it would be appropriate to tell him how you felt. Though, when you and Desmond were safe, you felt like you could breathe a little bit. So right now, Lucy was out as Desmond was talking with Shaun and Rebecca was poking fun at you for your "little" crush.

"Aw, come on," Rebecca giggled again, "You should really tell him."

"I... I don't know..." you replied rubbing your arm, "What if he doesn't feel the same?"

"I don't see why not. I see him glancing at you a few times," Rebecca mentioned.

You couldn't help but move your (e/c) orbs to see Desmond still engrossed in his conversation with Shaun. Desmond then noticed you and smiled lightly in your direction making you blush. You couldn't help but smile and looked back at Rebecca.

"I... I guess you're right," you replied while fiddling with your hands.

Before Rebecca could speak up, you both saw Lucy come through the door. Lucy then looked over at you and headed your way.

"(Y/n), you're here, good," Lucy started while still making her way over to you, "I need you in the Animus for a bit and get used to it before you go completely under."

"Sure, no problem," you replied while nodding.

Even though Abstergo had kidnapped you to use you for their own needs, you were never put into the Animus. You heard Desmond talk about it and frankly you weren't sure how you felt about it. Though you agreed to help the Assassins out as much as you could. The others had taken you under their wing and began to train you as an Assassin. It was difficult but you felt like you were actually accomplishing something with your life. So if you had to go into the Animus to recover memories to help your fellow brothers, then you would do it. You sat down in the Animus and Rebecca sat next to you with the catheter.

"Now think happy thoughts of Desmond," Rebecca chuckled before she stuck you.

When you tried to yell at her, she inserted the catheter and making you cry out a little in pain. Rebecca only laughed while you laid back with a pout. Before you knew it, your memories were being synched with your ancestor's.

"(Y/n)," a voice spoke to you softly, "(Y/n)."

You scrunched your face a little then slowly opened your eyes to see a bright, hot sun overhead along with a figure. Your vision cleared to see that it was your mentor, Altair. You couldn't help but blush as you gazed up at him. You had forgotten that you had fallen asleep while waiting for Altair to arrive and help train with you.

He couldn't help but chuckle as he kneeled next to you, "I'm not surprised that you had fallen asleep while waiting for me. Lazy as usual."

You huffed and crossed your arms while pouting, "I'm not the one who is always late."

Altair laughed at your pouty look then placed a small kiss on your forehead which made you smile. As Altair had taken you under his wing as his student, you two developed feelings for one another. You didn't want to develop feelings for him for fear of being rejected. He was your mentor and you didn't want it to be a taboo but you still wanted to try. For awhile, you weren't sure if he would reciprocate your feelings but after moonlit walk and a sweet kiss, your answer was solidified. Ever since then, you two have slowly developed a relationship. You were by his side to help him create a better order for your Assassin brothers. You looked up at him with big puppy eyes, "Do we have to train today?"

Altair sighed while shaking his head slowly, "You are not pulling this again, (Y/n). You keep putting it off and putting it off so we can be together."

"And that is wrong how?" you giggled slightly.

"Means I am not doing my job right," Altair quipped.

"As a Mentor, no. As a lover, yes," you added with a smile.

Altair smirked then placed a hand on your cheek, "If you learn the new techniques today, then we can spend the rest of day together."

"Do you promise this time?" you asked as you quirked a brow.

"Promise, habib albi," Altair vowed as he placed a kiss on your lips.

You kissed him back lightly then gazed into his dark eyes, "Then let's get started."

You were then brought out of your past and heard Lucy and Rebecca bickering with each other. You looked at them with groggy eyes then saw Rebecca smiling sheepishly at you.

"Sorry about that, (Y/n)!" Rebecca replied, "There was an slight malfunction with the Animus. Are you feeling ok?"

"Despite feeling like I was hit by a truck, not bad," you replied while sitting up.

"Sorry," Rebecca chuckled lightly while scratching the back of her head, "This will take a bit to fix. Try getting up and moving around a bit to get your senses back."

You looked over to see that Desmond was reading through a book and Shaun was doing his own thing which left you an opening. If your ancestor was able to express her feelings to a man she loved more than life, you know that you would have the courage to do the same. You had made your way over to him while slightly wringing your hands. Your presence had grabbed Desmond's attention, making him smile.

"What's up, (Y/n)?" Desmond asked.

You heart fluttered a little at his greeting and you cleared your throat, "Desmond, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure," he replied while closing his book and setting it on the desk. You both stepped outside the door and he looked down at you with his dark eyes, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well... umm," you stuttered lightly while still wringing your hands.

You couldn't believe it, you were starting to chicken out especially right in front of him. You wanted to shrink away but you felt Desmond place his hands over yours, making you look up at him. Your heart began to race while a blush dusted your cheeks from the contact.

"You can tell me," Desmond replied softly.

As you looked into his eyes, you felt more comfortable and at ease. Smiling, you moved your hands so you could intertwine your fingers with his.

"I ... I really, really like you, Desmond," you said almost quietly, "I have for awhile now and you made me feel safe and protected when we were at Abstergo. I owe you so much... and I started to fall for you."

Desmond chuckled lightly and stepped closer to you, "To be honest, I've like you ever since I saw you and I knew that I had to do everything to make sure you were safe. I... fell for you as well. I just didn't know how you would feel so I never acted on those feelings."

You couldn't help but have the biggest smile on your face as he felt the same about you, "Really?"

"Really," Desmond responded moving closer to your face, "I love you, (Y/N)."

He kissed you lightly to which you accepted his kiss and moved your arms to wrap around his neck. Desmond slipped his arms around your waist to bring you in closer to him, deepening the kiss. After facing so much hell, you felt like you were on top as long as you were with Desmond. Now you knew that he was by your side to protect you and most of all love you.

A/N: I think that was ok for my first Desmond/Altair oneshot ^^;;; Sorry if it wasn't that good but if it was, I hope you enjoyed it! I hope to try and make this a weekly thing for updates. Just need to get into the groove! Thanks for the support!


	3. Count the Stars (Connor x Reader)

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters.

* * *

"Come on, (Y/n). I have something special that I want to show you," Connor replied excitedly while holding onto your hand, practically dragging you.

"Connor! Slow down!" you gasped, "You're going to tear my arm off!"

All day, Connor kept saying that he had a special surprise for you but you didn't have the slightest idea what he was talking about. You kept asking him for hints but he said that you had to see it to believe really wanted the surprise since he talked so highly about it but he told you that you had to wait until tonight for it. So throughout the day, you went about your daily chores but you still couldn't get his words out of your head. If you didn't love Connor, you would have tackled him and made him tell you what it was. Though whenever he had surprises for you, Connor always made you feel loved and wanted.

You and Connor have known each other since you were very little and have always been close. There was a time when the other kids had picked on you to where you were in tears and Connor was there to protect you. He had beat up one kid as the others ran away. After the kid Connor had beaten up scampered off, he was immediately by your side to make sure that you were all right. You gazed into his dark eyes and there was something new about them to you but you couldn't put your finger on it. Eventually, Connor had pulled you aside one day and said that he was in love with you. As he said those words, butterflies had taken flight in your stomach and felt like your heart would leap out of your chest. You had felt the same about him for so long. You had told him how you felt about him and he was relieved that you felt the same for him.

"We're almost there!" Connor mentioned, the excitement still evident in his voice.

"You said that nearly five minutes ago, Connor!" you huffed as you tried to keep up with him.

"I mean it though this time," he said as he looked back at you.

You could see the happiness on his face which you couldn't be upset with. You decided to bear with him a little bit longer as he continued to drag you through the forest. To be honest, you didn't like traveling the forest at night, especially if you were alone. You did feel safe while with Connor though but you still had a fear that something would come out from the darkness to attack you both. Connor vowed to protect you, even if it cost him his life. You thought that was sweet but you didn't know what you would do with a life without him. He brought you out of those thoughts by saying that you were at the spot.

Looking around, you frowned to see you were in a clearing but there was nothing then looked at him, "Why did you bring me here, Connor? I don't see anything."

Connor chuckled lightly then placed his hands gently on your cheeks, making your face heat up. He gently moved your head to look up at the sky, making you gasp. The sky was filled with many stars as well as the moon being bright and high in the sky. You couldn't believe the sight then looked back at Connor who had a soft smile upon his face.

"Do you like it, (Y/n)?" Connor asked hopefully.

You smiled at him and wrapped your arms around his neck, "This is absolutely amazing, Connor. I love it."

Connor sighed in relief as he brought you close to him, "I was hoping you would love it. I found this place a few nights ago and I wanted to bring you here when the time was right."

Your heart swelled with happiness and love for the man before you. You kissed him softly as you held him tighter, feeling him kiss back deep. You both layed in the middle of the clearing so you both could gaze up at the stellar beauty before you both. Connor's arms were wrapped securely around you as you cuddled close to him.

You placed a kiss on his cheek with a smile, "I love you so much, Connor."

"I love you too, (Y/n)," Connor chuckled.

"How much?" you asked softly.

Connor nuzzled his nose against yours, "Look at the stars."

You did as he asked and quirked a brow, "What about them?"

"Count the stars," he said, "For every one, that is how much I love you. As long as they shine bright, my feelings will never fade."

The butterflies in your stomach began to flit around again, causing you to smile and kiss him again. Connor brought you close, not wanting to let you go as he kissed you deeper. Nothing could be more perfect than this moment. As long as the stars shined brilliantly, so did your love for Connor.


	4. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not (Ezio)

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters!

* * *

You stared outside your window to look up at the clear night sky, taking in the crisp air of the night. The flowers you grew outside of your window wafted with a sweet scent in the air. Letting out a soft sigh through your lips, you couldn't help but think of that special someone. The only man that made your heart beat quickly and want to swoon whenever he glanced your way with a smile. You wanted him for your own but you knew damn well that he was popular with all of the women. You did have that small glimmer of hope that you could catch the attention and heart of the dashing Ezio Auditore. You then glanced down to see that he was walking the streets which made your heart leap. What was he doing out here so late though?

You then picked a flower from the flower bed to sniff it lightly before running your fingers along the petals, still gazing at Ezio walking. Oh, how much you had adored him and wanted to be the one to make him smile. You then plucked a petal from the flower in your hands. He loves me.

You saw him begin to approach Cristina's home and plucked another petal. He loves me not.

A smile had graced Ezio's rugged, beautiful face. He loves me.

Ezio threw some pebbles at Cristina's window and soon after, Cristina opened up only for Ezio's smile to grow wider. He loves me not.

Cristina had a small look of annoyance on her face as she looked at Ezio causing the young man to look exasperated. He loves me.

Finally, Cristina giggled and invited him up making Ezio smile and climb up the wall to enter her room. He loves me not.

You could feel your heart break as your dropped the flower that was nothing more than a stem and bud missing its petals. Stupid. So stupid for even thinking that someone like Ezio would love someone like you. Cristina was perfect in every single way and knew that she would be deserving of Ezio's love and affection. She was beautiful, a sweet girl and high in status. How could you not love Cristina Calfucci? You slammed your windows shut and ran towards you bed only to throw yourself onto it, crying your eyes out. Why did this have to hurt so much? Why did loving him hurt you so badly? All you wanted to do was shut yourself away, not wanting to see him ever again. Burying your face in your pillow, you continued to cry harder.

What seemed like forever was only fifteen minutes and you heard something at your window. Sitting up, you wiped your (e/c) eyes to look at your window. What was that? Before you know it, you saw pebbles being pelted against the glass panes. Wiping your eyes again, you go to your window and open it to see it was Ezio. Your eyes widened in shock. What was he doing here? You saw that he was with Cristina not too long ago but now he was here.

"Ezio... what are you doing here?" you asked, trying to hide that you were crying.

"I came to see you, _bella_ ," he replied with a soft smile.

Your cheeks flushed a light pink but you were wary, "W-why?"

"Because I want to talk to you," Ezio said, "May I come up?"

You couldn't help but still feel a little wary but you agreed with a nod. After a few seconds, Ezio had entered your room and approached you with a smile. When he looked at your face, he couldn't help but frown slightly, " _Bella_ , what ever is the matter?"

Your eyes were still red and puffy from your crying and you turned your head slightly so he couldn't see your face, "N-nothing. There is something in the air tonight making my eyes water."

Ezio was not buying a word you said and knew full well something had upset you. He placed a hand underneath your chin to have you look at him. Your cheeks heated up again from the contact and gazed into his dark eyes. Dear Lord, you could get lost in his gaze any day.

"Tell me the truth, (Y/n)," Ezio pleaded gently.

He loves me.

You bit your lip and knew that you couldn't lie to him, "I... saw you with Cristina not long ago... I became jealous..."

He loves me not.

"Why are you jealous?" Ezio asked a little surprised.

He loves me.

"Well because you are in love with her," you blurted out.

He loves me not.

Ezio's eyes widened slightly then shook his head as he moved closer to you, "I don't love her, (Y/n)."

He loves me.

"What?" you asked shocked, "But I thought..."

He loves me not.

"I visited Cristina to tell her that I love another," Ezio explained while slipping his arms around your waist and placed his forehead against yours, "and I came here to tell you that I am in love with you and only you."

He... loves me. He loves me.

Tears sprung to your eyes as he said this though they were of happiness. Ezio smiled more then pressed his lips to yours in a passionate kiss. You kissed back with just as much love for him. You felt Ezio pick you up and take you towards your bed to show just how much love he had for you. Your back pressed against the silk sheets and pillows while the man you loved deeply continued your chaste kiss and gentle caresses along your sides. Your arms snaked their way around his neck to press yourself against him more as well as bring him closer. One of his hands began to slide up your leg to underneath your night dress, causing your to let out a sigh in to the kiss. Ezio smirked lightly then pulled away to look into your eyes.

He stroked some of your (h/c) hair away from your face and smiled gently, "I love you so much, (Y/n)."

You placed a hand on his cheek, smiling back, "I love you more than anything, Ezio..."

His lips connected with yours again and felt your bodies link together perfectly. Nothing could make you happier than this moment with Ezio. Each kiss and touch from this man showed his desire and want for you. The love you felt for each other would never wither and die but only bud and blossom further.


	5. Forbidden (Jacob x Templar! Reader)

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters.

This is a request from Victorian_Lass! Enjoy! 3

You began to scale one of the buildings so you could meet up with that special someone. You knew that this wasn't right but it felt right to you. You were the daughter of the Templar Grand Master while you had fallen in love with an Assassin and he was in love with you. All your life, you have been told that the Order would lead you to a better life but you couldn't agree with their views. After meeting the Assassin, you learned what was really right and true. Ever since you met Jacob Frye, you felt your life being turned upside down in the right ways. Though you were afraid at first when you met him, expecting him to kill you. The night you met him, everything changed.

You had been returning back to your home after a lesson. Your father, Crawford Starrick, wanted you to be a proper lady so he sent you to lessons to different homes of teachers while being accompanied by Blighters. You hated the life you led and just wanted to be free and make your own path. As if your prayers were being answered, the Blighters that were escorting you home had been attacked and killed. Turning around in fright, you looked to see a hooded man and a blade that was extended at his wrist. Immediately you knew that it was an Assassin like the ones your father warned you about. You back away in fright but the man only approached you with a slight smirk showing from underneath his hood. He then asked if you were all right which confused you. Why didn't he kill you?

The Assassin knew full well who you were but he didn't kill you. You figured that he would take you hostage until he made negotiations with your father. He didn't do anything like that and only wanted to talk with you only furthering your confusion. The Assassin then introduced himself as Jacob Frye. You knew of this name since your father warned you about him and why he had Blighters by your side constantly to protect you. He asked for your name to which you warily you introduced yourself and asked why he wanted to talk but he said he had his reasons. He had taken you to the roof top of Waterloo Station to look at the sunset. You couldn't help but think that the view was beautiful as purples and oranges were splayed across the sky.

Soon the Assassin asked what you really wanted out of life. This question had made you quirk your brow and for some reason, you were honest with this man. He had an aura of comfort and safety surrounding him considering he was out to kill your father. You told him everything from your childhood, how you grew up and that you hated everything about the Order along with your father. As you explained all that you could, Jacob listened to you the whole time then proposed an idea to you. He gave you the option to become and Assassin and only then could you be free to do what you want. He explained what the Assassins really wanted which piqued your interest more.

After listening to his proposition, you had agreed. After your agreement, Jacob had removed his hood and placed a top hat on his head then smiled at you. You couldn't help but blush and think he was a very handsome man. Maybe this wouldn't be a bad idea at all since you didn't regret your decision. Both of you agreed to meet at night after everyone had gone to bed and begin your training as an Assassin. You both had trained ina secluded area to where no one would go. No Blighters, no Rooks, not even Jacob's twin sister. No one could know what you two were doing. As Jacob trained you, you slowly began to fall in love with the reckless Assassin. Eventually, Jacob returned your feelings and admitted he had fallen for you as well. You had tried your hardest no to fall for him but it was impossible. You were in love but you didn't regret it.

As you reached the top of the roof, you saw Jacob waiting for you. As he took notice of your presence, he turned to look at you then smiled. You smiled back as you approached him. He slid his arms around your waist then set his forehead on yours. You gazed into his hazel eyes and felt your heart beat quicker. You loved everything about him from his gruff features to his soft eyes to his amazing personality.

"How were your Templar lessons today, love?" Jacob asked with a smirk.

"Nothing compared to my Assassin lessons," you purred as you brushed your lips against his, "After all, I have the best teacher."

Jacob chuckled then nipped at your bottom lip, "Well, I have the best student."

You giggled lightly before feeling his lips against yours. Instantly, you melt into the kiss and wrapped your arms around his neck. Everything about your relationship was viewed as wrong by Templars and Assassins. That didn't matter to you or Jacob and only felt like your relationship was right. For once in your life have you felt truly happy and even loved. Even after your training with Jacob, he would spend time with you and get to know you a little more. There were times you found presents that he snuck to you on your window. He made you truly feel special and especially loved.

You pulled away from the kiss and looked into his eyes, "Jacob darling."

"Yes, love?" Jacob asked stroking some hair away from your face.

"Can we really live in peace once we take care of my father and his gang leaders?" you asked hopefully.

"Of course, (Y/n)," he started, "Once we take control of London then only can we truly be free and we can be together without worries. I promise."

You smiled at the thought then kissed him softly. Jacob returned your sweet kiss as he brought you closer to him. His words had given you hope for a brighter and even happier future. You knew you wanted this man in your future and by your side every step of the way. You had a feeling that he felt the same as well. You were once blinded into thinking that your father's iron fist and harsh Templar views were the only things best for London. Now you knew that the Creed and Jacob were the answers to your prayers for a brighter future for a peaceful and tranquil London. Your life was brighter with your love for Jacob Frye.


End file.
